Brendam: The Movie
* Directed by Spike Jones *MIni Movies Directed by Tom Hanks (Give the Dog a Bone), Spike Jones (Animals on Parade) and Chris Sanders (Music Lesson) *Produced by Tom Hanks (USA version) and Spike Jones (UK version) *Starring: Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, Jemaine Clement, Jamie Foxx, will.i.am *Written by Spike Jones *Music by Karen O *Cinematography: Tom Hanks *Editing by Tom Hanks and Spike Jones *Studio: Warner Bros. Pictures (USA), Miramax (UK) *Distributed by Legendary Pictures *Release Date: October 13, 2015 *Running time: 144 minutes *Language: English *Budget: $80 million Brendam is a comedy adventure film in October 13, 2015. In the USA version, it's a workprint in the Warner Bros. version. But the UK version is named "Arabian Mouse" and presented by Miramax. The prequel is named Brendam 2. A direct-to-VHS midquel is called Brendam: Bernard's Magical World. Games in Bonus Features *Games **In Who Were the Main Characters?, Lovelace gives us five characters each and the viewers guess who was in the story. **In Was This a Setting?, Lovelace gives us three different settings and the viewers guess which settings were in the story. **In What Came First?, Lovelace replays certain portions of the story and then asks viewing children to remember which part came put the portions in the correct order. Wishes * Bernard: Lots of wishes * Olivia: In the end, she wishes that all the wishes were caused before * Zigzag: become the Bunny Controller (1st wish), his blaster was 20 times (2nd wish), to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world (3rd wish) Voices for Characters *Bernard: Voice like Mushu (Mulan II) *Olivia: Voice like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag: Voice like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace: Voice like King Nod (Anthony Quayle) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace (UK version): Voice like King Nod (Clive Revill) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Toto: Voice like Reuben (Dave Wittenberg) (Stitch!) *Joe: Voice like Captain Gantu (Keith Silverstein) (Stitch!) *Iago: Voice like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia: Voice like Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga: Voice like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew: Voice like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Kiara: Voice like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Nico: Voice like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) *Luiz - Voice like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Phido: Voice like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Japeth: voice like Japeth the Goat (Hoodwinked) *Troubadour: voice like Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel (Stitch: The Movie!) *Dying Solider: Voice like Muntz (Up) *Dying Solider (UK version): Voice like Toad (Thomas) *Cranky: Voice like Cranky (Thomas) *Speaker: Voice like Brian ( William H Macy ) (Doogal) Books * The Junior Novel: The Novel based in the USA Movie * The Movie Storybook: The Book based on the UK Movie's plot * Triple the Trouble: The Book where Toto and Joe babysit Kiara * Bernard and the School Trip: The Book where Bernard, Toto and Joe take the Children home but Luiz takes them home * Brendam (interactive Play-a-Sound): a book based on the UK movie's screenplay with 13 buttons and a game at the end *Brendam: Silly Tales: the prequel to the movie *Brendam (omBooks): A book made by Oceanhouse Media based on the USA version of movie Objects *Gantu's Plasma Cannon (Lilo and Stitch) - Zigzag's blaster *Cranky the Crane: Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two work plates on each side that read "CRANKY". Starring *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Rachel Crow as Kiara *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Sam Shepard as Lovelace (USA Version) *Neil Patrick Harris as Lovelace (UK Version) *will.i.am as Joe *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto Junior Novel prolouge Bernard is a tank mouse who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little mouse with two small feet, a short stumpy cap, a short stumpy red shirt and short stumpy brown eyes. He's a fussy little mouse, too. Always bringing Sneetches about, ready for the bigger animals to take on long journeys. Moves by Characters in the end of film These are the characters' moves in the end like in the 1st "Rio 2" trailer. Troubadour plays one more song for Bernard and his gang "Sapo Cai (Rio 2 Teaser)". *Toto: Moves like Nico (Rio 2 Teaser) *Joe: Moves like Pedro (Rio 2 Teaser) *Lovelace and Diesel: Move like Rafeal (Rio 2 Teaser) *Olivia: Moves like Jewel (Rio 2 Teaser) *Kiara: Moves like Bia and Carla (Rio 2 Teaser) *Nico: Moves like Tiago (Rio 2 Teaser) *Bernard: Moves like Blu (Rio 2 Teaser) *Luiz: Moves like Luiz (Rio 2 Teaser) Mini-Movies Mini-Movies are an epilouge to the film on DVD bonus features and after the credits. The villians, Cynthia, and Lovelace are absent in these mini-movies. I'll list the mini-movies: *"Give the Dog a Bone" - The first mini-movie. Luiz loses his bone and Toto steals it. (Cast: Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Jamie Foxx as Toto) *"Animals on Parade" - Bernard and his ohana had a parade. (Cast: Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard, Anne Hathaway as Olivia, Rachel Crow as Kiara, Tracy Morgan as Luiz, Jamie Foxx as Toto, will.i.am as Joe, Andy Garcia as Nico and Rita Moreno as Aunt Mimi) Likes *Bernard: Olivia, his friends *Olivia: her ohana *ZigZag: Helga, Dance, Bernard (formerly) *Toto: Joe, Dance, Bernard, his friends, helping *Joe: Toto *Lovelace: His daughter, his family, being chief of the ohana *Bird: ZigZag *Helga: Her husband, Bernard (formerly), power *Nico: His family, helping Scenes #Opening Credits #Bernard's Song #The Family #A Problem #Family Fun Night #ZigZag and Bernard #The Party #A Promise #"Love will never be Alone" #Captured #ZigZag's Lair #To the Rescue #Betrayal #Bernard and Olivia are Captured #Henchmen taken away #The Chase/Bernard and Olivia's Night Out #The Battle #ZigZag's Defeat #Olivia saves Bernard #Opened Gates #End Credits UK #Prolouge (Scenes 1-3) #Family Fun Night (Scenes 4-7) #Handling Hurt (Scenes 8-10) #Battling ZigZag (Scenes 11-17) #Olivia saves Bernard (18-21) Trivia * During the Battle, Joe is going "Dumm...Dumm" because he is trying to make it seem dramatic by using his own background music while Bernard is giving his speech * ZigZag, Bartholomew, and Helga were the three villains to be defeated at the end. * In the spoofs' cast videos, Phido is called "The Bird of Mystery" and Dying Scientist is named "The Scout" * Bernard and the gang must Think Big. The lyrics are "Now's the time to Think, Think, Think When you have a problem Think, Think, Think Look at every clue like the Steam Team do And just Think, Think, Think." *Diesel has vocied by Frank Welker, but speaks for brief moments during the film using the voices of a dog, Darth Vader and a wrestling announcer. * In the UK version, Lovelace is named the Bunny Controller. * After destroying Zigzag's war machine, Bernard does Puss in Boots' evil laugh (like in Scared Shrekless). *In the credits, the dying scientist's name is Class 40. * In the soundtrack cover, Toto is seen wearing a baseball cap and using a leaf as a paddle and Joe is seen holding a book and wearing reading glasses. * The Heroes and villians are watching Them! (film clip courtesy of Warner Bros.) on family fun night. Toto, Joe, Olivia, Helga, Fido, Bartholomew and Diesel are on the couch. Zigzag & Bernard are on the rug instead of the couch. * Kiara owns a pink iPod. When asked about the songs on Kiara's iPod, Rachel Crow stated that she thinks that Sam Smith's "Latch" and "Stay With Me," Nicki Minaj's "Pills N Potions," Katy Perry's "Birthday," and Ed Sheeren's "Sing" would be on Kiara's playlist. * Toto does have goggles in the movie, and takes them with him to fight Zigzag, keeping them on and Diesel dons a large headpiece resembling a cowboy hat, and a large set of metallic boots attached to his legs, making him taller. He seems to have an announcer-like voicebox. * After Helga's defeat, Joe says, "NO ONE IS GOING TO KILL US!" and Olivia says, "That's Right." * During the near collision between Toto and Zigzag after Zigzag turns evil, Toto says "Yikes!" in the UK, but in the US narration, he says "Oh my goodness!". * While Bernard and Bianca are on a date, Toto, Joe, Cynthia, Kiara, Diesel and Lovelace chase Zigzag. The ways are: **Zigzag on the last train car while the chasers are on a hand car **Zigzag on a boat while the chasers take a motorboat (with Toto water-skiing) **Zigzag on a plane while the chasers are on a helicopter **Zigzag on a wheel-barrow while the chasers are on a wagon **Zigzag on a car while the chasers are on a truck. * This special is known as "Attention, All Toons!" in Dutch. The German title is "All Locomotives in Use". The Japanese title is "Come Together Everyone! All Aboard". The original Romanian title is "Full Speed Ahead!". The Italian title is "They are all Locomotives!". * Zigzag calls Phido, "Bird". In the end credits, Phido's name only appeared in them. * Before Bernard's speech, Zigzag locked the gang in a cell. The Cells include: **Toilet - Cynthia **Hand Cuffs - Lovelace **Cage - Joe, Toto, Bernard, Diesel, Olivia and Kiara * Moral: Love conquers all. * The Chase scene is a parody of The Cat in the Hat deleted scene 6. Joe jumps over a fence and pickes up a Hoe. He said, "Okay, Luiz. Time to die." Luiz ran away. Beranrd said, "Joe. You scared him away." They began Chasing the run away dog. Luiz jumped over fences and Bernard, Toto, Joe, Kiara and Olivia jumped over the fences too. Luiz played Slip 'n' Slide on the sidewalk and Bernard, Kiara and Olivia played Slip 'n' Slide too. Toto and Joe ride on a sunchair on the sidewalk. Luiz crawled under the hedges, Kiara jumps over the Hedges, Olivia and Bernard went through the hedges, and Toto & Joe went around the hedges. (Music from YouTube: 21 - The Chase (Instrumental) - Yummy Yummy - The Wiggles) Villians' Defeats *Zigzag: Falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop (in the 2 versions of the movie, the Play-a-Sound book and the omBook) and wishes that he's the powerful sorcerer in the world and gets arrested with Helga * Giant Sorcerer Zigzag: gets defeated by Bernard and shrinks into ant size while Bernard is singing a lullaby from Phoon (the Lilo and Stitch episode) and gets thrown in the desert by Toto after saying "10,000 years shall chill Zigzag out and send him and Helga to jail." After the credits of the Miramax version, the words are "Meanwhile, Zigzag and Helga try to escape from jail." * Helga: hops away and defeated by Bernard who gives his speech * Bartholomew and Zigzag's henchmen: Bernard presses the Roller Coaster Button on his petal remote and unleashes a roller coaster which makes the ground shake and the war machine gets callaposed and a slide appears so the roller coaster leads the gang dow before ZigZag says Mighty One-Eye's last words from the Thief and the Cobbler "MY MACHEINE!!" * Crocodiles: Eaten by Zigzag * Phido: Flees off after Toto gets pulled into the hole by Bernard and his gang and brings Luiz home * Bird: Iago rescues Olivia, the Bird hurts Iago's leg and gets Burnt by Bernard and Nico. * Fake Bird: Burnt by Zigzag. * Dr. Owl: His back is damaged as Luiz's back was. Main Actors * Jesse Eisenberg as Bernard, the main protagonist. He is Olivia's husband and a honey loving mouse. * Anne Hathaway as Olivia, the deuteragonist. * Jemaine Clement as Zigzag, a sadistic blue human and the main antagonist. He is the former member of Bernard's family. * George Lopez as Bartholomew, the tertiary antagonist (according to villains wiki: the secondary antagonist). * Jamie Foxx as Toto, the tritagonist and a wish-granting meerkat. * will.i.am as Joe, the secondary tritagonist. * Rachel Crow as Kiara, Olivia and Bernard's daughter. * Helena Bonham Carter as Helga, the secondary antagonist (according to villians wiki: the teritary antagonist). * Andy García as the radical patriarch Nico who is friends with Toto and Joe. * Sam Shepard as Lovelace * Neil Patrick Harris as Lovelace (UK Version) * Rita Moreno as Mimi * Tracy Morgan as Phido, a cockatoo and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. He's the fourth antagonist. * Tracy Morgan also voices Luiz, a Chihuahua who speaks in a mexican accent. * Leslie Mann as Cynthia, the secondary protagonist and the mother of Bernard. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando, Bernard's uncle and Mimi's husband. Characters' Appearences * Bernard: Very small and obese gray mouse, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap, barefoot * Bernard (in his royal ball form): blue shirt, indigo vest, magenta tie, light gray-and-black jacket, white gloves, navy pants, black boots * Bernard (in his new year form): Top hat, tuxedo * Bernard (as dentist): dentist jacket, dentist tools, headlamp * Bernad (in UK version): Wears Quasimodo's new threads in Hunchback of Notre Dame II * Olivia: Slender brown mouse, 16 years old, orange dress with yellow patch on the skirt, yellow sleeves, and black bodice, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, barefoot * Olivia (in her new year form): a dress (consisting of purple bodice with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each rose band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with its gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. * Olivia (in her computer background form): Her pirate outfit is a light blue pirate jacket with yellow diamonds with pink strips. Her pirate boots are black with yellow fasteners and has navy blue on the top. There is yellow on the edge the sleeves. Her pirate hat is also light blue with pink near the edge and yellow on the very edge. The collar on the pirate jacket folds down and the sleeves get rolled up. * Olivia (in her UK form): Lavender strapless ankle-length dress, red wrap * Olivia (in her first appearance): red and burgundy cape * Olivia (in her wedding form): purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory * Olivia (in her Royal Ball from): green blouse and blonde wig * Olivia (in her bedtime form): blue bear pajamas, animal slippers * Nico: is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings, and brown-tipped wings and tail. His eye color is brown and he has a bright orange beak and legs. He wears a bottle cap as a hat, with green with blue curvy wide lines, simulating Copacabana's streets * Zigzag: is a slender evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks * Zigzag (in Bernard's Kiara, Inc. fantasy): A green bowtie * Zigzag (in his royal ball form): White suit with gold epaulettes * Zigzag (in his 1st wish form): long purple traditional robe with several badges, gold belt with a gold sword in a scabbard, and purple and orange striped crown *Zigzag (in his 3rd wish form): Slender, muscular, gigantic, red glowing eyes * Toto: Lanky ochre meerkat, both peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, toes, trim on his tail's tip, brown eyelids, light inside but black outside hanging ears, wide mouth, black eyebrows, wide bulging eyes, red hair, 5 tan horizontal stripes vertically on his back, has "Brendam Bay" on his forehead * Toto (in his royal ball form): tuxedo * Toto (not in the beginning of the movie): huge tire track across his chest * Joe: Very slender beetle, light blue skin, moustahce, suit with a purple interior, Carries a gold cane, has "Brendam Bay" on his forehead * Joe (in a few appearances): green cap with a red feather on it * Joe (in his New Year form): Black Top Hat * Phido: a cockatoo that has a slender, muscular appearance, and also has patchy ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot, bird-sized vest of Elizabethan design * Bartholomew: Slender hornbill, blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it * Luiz: Slender beige Chihuahua with red hair, a black nose, a notched left ear, both brown muzzle and feet, and wearing a green headband * Luiz (in his new year's eve form): "Happy New Year" glasses over his tail, and a head ornament with glowing pink stars bouncing like antennas * Kiara: plump yellow mouse, dark blonde hair parted in the middle, blue overalls, brown clogs * Kiara (in her royal ball form): wears Rainbow Dash's elaborate dress from Swarm of the Century * Kiara (in her bedtime form): yellow nightgown, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, blue slippers *Kiara (in her triple ringsits arunduggum geshlop, with a marshmallow sauce and a cherry on top outfit): blue glittery dress, white gloves, and blue neck piece, She was given a lilac colored wig with single white streak, wearing it up in a curly beehive with a big cherry decoration in it to match her cherry earrings. * Helga: purple kangaroo with turf of fur around her neck and long hair on her that stands up straight. *Helga (in Bernard's Kiara, Inc. fantasy): A light colored wig with bangs making it almost resemble an octopus. Along with multilayer pearl necklace. * Helga (in her royal ball form): custom gold shoes, grape necklace, and gold laurels in her hair, dress made of rich cotton, shoes and laurels made of gold pleather, and embroidery done using sulky thread. There are also red beads in her hair and tail. * Diesel: Small and slender copper monkey, red vest, red above with purple bottom fez * Mimi: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on her head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong * Cynthia: brown mouse, blue eyes, red cape, barefoot * Fernando: Obese rat, brown fur, cream tunic, royal blue cuffs, barefoot * Lovelace: Slender rabbit, handsome, yellow fur, skinny arms, white cottontail * Iago: Ladybug * The Troubadour: Slender olive turtle with a green and yellow shell, wears a blue cape, a black hat with a red plume, and black shoes * Dr. Owl: Slender owl, brown feathers, both cream belly and legs, both orange beak and feet * Zigzag's henchmen: Small and Slender hornbills, orange feathers, white bellies, undertails, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, red eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around their nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick orange eyebrows, both indigo trimming on their heads and feather on the back of them * Bird & Fake Bird: Gigantic and slender eagle, gold feathers * Crocodiles: Slender green American crocodiles, yellow eyeballs, lime muzzles, underbellies, and undertails * Mrs. Jane: wears a blue dress, green shirt underneath, Magenta shoes, Magenta bows and has blonde pigtails. But in the UK version, her outfit changes to a pink dress, light blue shirt underneath, sky blue shoes and white socks. * Tiny Zigzag: Slender small blue human, no dialogue * Babyface: Big doll head attached to spider-like legs and two claws, one eye is missing * Legs: Beautiful with thin fair plastic Barbie doll legs with black plastic pumps attached to a yellow reel of a green toy fishing rod with a red hook attached to black string * Ducky: Duck head PEZ dispenser atop a baby doll torso with a plunger base * Walking Car: yellow 1957 Hot Wheels car with baby doll arms instead of wheels * Roller Bob: Half of a pilot action figure toy screwed to a mini-skateboard * Dying Scientist: Short, fluffy, and obese white space creature, gerbil-like, red eyes, buck-toothed, long ears with pink innards, pink nose, gray bushy tip on his tail, red cape with a gold "H" brooch attached to it * Speaker on Zigzag's wall: slender speaker * Villagers of Brendam: Villager Uniqua is mostly of a pink color. She wears a purple short-sleeved top with a white undershirt underneath. She also wears beige pants and a purple hat. Villager Tyrone is mostly of an orange color. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with an open green vest on top. He also wears blue pants, brown shoes, has a rope tied around his waist, and a gray hat. Villager Tasha is mostly of a yellow color. She wears a white puffed-sleeved top with a beige vest over it and an orange dress underneath it. She also wears a white puffed hat with an orange rim on it. Characters (in the site) *Bernard - Voiced by Jesse Eisenberg *Olivia - Voiced by Anne Hathaway *Kiara - Voiced by Rachel Crow *Iago - Voiced by Bruno Mars *Nico - Voiced by Andy Garcia * Lovelace - Voiced by Sam Shepard *Mimi - Voiced by Rita Moreno *Cynthia - Voiced by Leslie Mann *Toto & Joe - Voiced by Jamie Foxx & will.i.am *Zigzag - Voiced by Jemaine Clement *Phido - Voiced by Tracy Morgan *Bartholomew - Voiced by George Lopez *Helga - Voiced by Helena Bonham Carter Main Characters in USA DVD Bonus Features Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Cast The Cast reprised their roles in the UK version. in opening credits * Zigzag - Jemaine Clement * Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg * Olivia - Anne Hathaway * Kiara - Rachel Crow * Joe - will.i.am * Bartholomew - George Lopez * Phido - Tracy Morgan * Nico - Andy Garcia * Toto - Jamie Foxx after "Music by - Karen O" in the USA version *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *will.i.am as Joe *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Bruno Mars as Iago *Sam Shepard as Lovelace * Rachel Crow as Kiara *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Phido *Jake T. Austin as Ferndano *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto﻿﻿ in the UK version *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *will.i.am as Joe *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Bruno Mars as Iago *Neil Patrick Harris as Lovelace *Leslie Mann as Cynthia * Rachel Crow as Kiara *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Phido *Jake T. Austin as Ferndano *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto﻿ in end credits USA Version ﻿Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Jeff Bennett ... Troubadour (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Keith David ... Speaker (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Benjy Gaither ... Japeth (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) James Earl Jones ... Diesel (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) William H. Macy ... Class 40 (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) in the UK version ﻿Jake T. Austin ... Uncle Fernando (voice) Jeff Bennett ... Troubadour (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Keith David ... Speaker (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Benjy Gaither ... Japeth (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Neil Patrick Harris ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) Jason Lee ... Class 40 (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Photos Brendam- The Junior Novel.jpg|Junior Novel cover Brendam- Triple the Trouble.jpg|"Triple the Trouble" cover Bernard and the School Trip.jpg|"Bernard and the School Trip" cover Brendam remade characters.jpg|The Film's cast Brendam cast.jpg|The Cast for the trailer Brendam USA cover.jpg|UK DVD Cover Brendam UK cover.jpg|USA DVD Cover Brendam UK Menu remade.jpg|USA DVD Menu Brendam USA DVD Menu.jpg|UK DVD Menu Brendam movie storybook cover.jpg|Movie Storybook front cover Brendam new photo.jpg|The Family picture after the opening song Category:2015 films